cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Midway
|ruler = Council for the Safety of Midway |rulertitle = Parliament |govtoff = Royal Family |offtitle = Monarchy |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |formation_date = 13 September 2011 |formation_event = Formation of the Republic of Midway |formation_date2 = |formation_event2 = |national_religion = None |national_animal = |area = 302.554 sq mi. |population = 1,017,100 |ethnicity = Mixed |allies = |currency = Union of Midway Dollar $ (UMD), JBRican Dollar |literacy = 93.12% |cctld = |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = mm/dd/yyyy |time_zone = UTC -11:00 |footnotes = |portal = }} The Republic of Midway was the name of the government that controlled Midway and the former territories of the Union of Midway. The Republic of Midway was formed after the rulers of the Provisional Government of Midway finished their plans for a government, and established the Republic of Midway so they could turn their attention to their goal of achieving annexation into the United States of JBR. The Union of Midway was overthrown on September 12, 2011, due to JBRican marines intervening on the side of the Council for the Safety of Midway by protecting the Council for the Security of Midway during a coup. The Republic of Midway is lead by those that instigated the overthrow, the Council for the Safety of Midway. The Republic of Midway was dissolved when the United States of JBR annexed it, it being succeeded by the Territory of Midway. After the Fourth World War, the Council for the Safety of Midway prevented the sovereignty transfer of Midwayan territories and re-established the Republic of Midway. It gained diplomatic recognition from the United Republic of Ireland before being deposed by an uprising from mercenaries that were supposed to maintain national security. The Republic of Midway was then replaced by the newly restored Union of Midway. Government The government of the Republic of Midway is a . Members of Parliament are all members of the Council for the Safety of Midway, as that is the only organization allowed to put candidates up for elections. Voting is restricted to the wealthy class through a poll-tax. These poll-taxes were discounted greatly if the voter was a member of the Council of the Safety of Midway. Human Rights Issues The Republic of Midway has been accused of human rights abuses by human rights and civil rights activists in Midway. They claim that the government is denying civil rights to those that oppose them, though no evidence could be found to prove or disprove these claims. This was later confirmed by mercenaries hired to "maintain stability" within the Republic of Midway. Military The military of the Provisional Government of Midway was formed almost immediately after the initial overthrow of the Union of Midway. The military of the Provisional Government of Midway consists of 4 divisions - the first division consists of a majority of those who are members of the Worker's Advancement Party of Midway, the second being wealthy volunteers, the third being causasian volunteers, and the fourth being those that were drafted. The fourth division consists of the majority of the military. Most of these people were drafted from the military of the Union of Midway.